1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polysaccharides having high viscosity and a process for the preparation of said polysaccharides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Viscous polysaccharides have many applications in view of their properties such as adhesiveness and viscousness. There have been developed many applications for them, e.g., additives for foodstuffs and cosmetics, adhesives, coating agents, freeze stabilizers, lubricants, additives for drilling mud, and agents for use in the enhanced recovery of oil from oil fields. In recent years, it has been found that certain polysaccharides have pharmaceutical activity, such as an antitumor activity and a blood pressure-controlling action. It is therefore expected that their applications as medicines will increase.